


I'll take the train

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [43]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Return of the King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: Merlin makes an important discovery on the train. Drabble prompt fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts).



The landscape whizzed past but Merlin hardly noticed. He was busy ruminating about his latest trip to Surrey and all the prophets and seers who had promised the return of the once and future king. He hadn't found him though, hadn't felt a single sign. Merlin wondered if, after all this time, he was simply too old to feel the magic, or if he had been removed from Arthur's presence for long he'd forgotten what it felt like.

His thoughts were interrupted by the conductor who threw open the door between the cars and called for a doctor. Merlin stood immediately (he'd been to medical school in three different centuries after all) and followed the man down two cars. 

A very pregnant woman was huffing on the floor, her head pillowed in another woman's lap. "I'm a physician," he said, waiting for them to welcome him before he knelt.

When all was said and done, Merlin found himself gazing down at a wrinkled, redfaced baby with the bluest eyes he'd seen in eons. He was reluctant to pass the child back but did.

"Doctor, doctor...our baby! My wife!" The supporting woman touched his arm. "What's your name?"

Merlin trembled. "Arthur..."


End file.
